When All That's Left is Hope: prologe
by Ranma-Chan
Summary: Just another day in Nerima...or is it?
1. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: Alright, I know that many of you out there would rather have me finish my Feelings series, but I would rather have a blue see-through electric guitar instead of a regular blue one, but it ain't gonna happen!  
This is just an idea that came to me after reading Ranma fanfics for 3 hours in a row...  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Rumiko Takahashi does...  
  
When All That's Left Is Hope  
  
It was just another day in Nerima, Japan. Ranma and Akane were on their way to the school. Ranma, like usual, running a couple of feet above Akane on the fence. And, like usual, they were going to be late if they didn't really, really hurry.   
They were in so much of a hurry that they didn't even notice the quick brightening and fading of the sun while they were running. Of course, they wouldn't since everything was still exactly the same as before, just a slight bit quieter.  
When they reached their school, they were surprised to find that no one had been waiting for them to challenge them. Smiling to themselves for the good fortune, they began to stroll up to the door of Furinkan High School.  
They were a couple of yards away from the door when they saw eight shadows over their heads getting larger indicating that they were falling.  
Ranma and Akane looked up to find that Kuno, Mousse, Ryoga, Cologne, Shampoo, Ukyou, Kodachi, and Happosai falling towards them.  
Just before anyone could touch them, Ranma and Akane both jumped skillfully out of the way.   
"Violent, pervert girl going to die today! Ranma belong to Shampoo!"  
"Prepare to die, Ranma!"  
"OH-HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"  
"Ranchan will be mine, yet!"  
"Son-in-law, you will marry Shampoo!"  
"How dare you force my beautiful goddess into anything?! I will save my love!"  
"I will release Shampoo from your evil clutches, Saotome!"  
"Oh, my Akane! My dear sweet Akane!"  
"Whaddya think this is about?" Ranma whispered to Akane.  
"How should I know?" Akane replied. "But if they want a fight, they've found one!"  
"I can't take them all on at the same time..."  
"Who said you'd have to?"  
"Wha...Wait!"  
Before Ranma could say more, Akane ran (flew is more like it) at a random fiancée of Ranma's.  
All Ranma could do was the same to a random guy, or a ghoul.  
To anyone watching, they would have seen a really good show. Akane taking on Shampoo, Ukyou, Kodachi, and (fending off of her chest) Happosai; while, at the same time, Ranma taking on Kuno, Mousse, Ryoga, and Cologne.  
Unfortunately, no one was around to see it. This would have normally amazed Ranma and Akane if they weren't both fighting four people at the same time.  
Akane wasn't sure if she could fend them off for long, but when she felt like she couldn't go on anymore, she felt something inside her snap...She felt like she was remembering something from many years ago. Suddenly, she could move faster, anticipate incoming moves and punch and kick harder.  
In no time at all, Akane had everyone down. Ranma had everyone down except the old ghoul until he felt the same thing that Akane had felt only moments before and knocked her unconscious.  
"Well, it looks like there is hope for this planet after all." Came a booming voice that seemed to come from the sky.  
  
Author's Note: Ok...One extra author's note! I need pre-readers for my stories because if I don't, I think that they all suck which means that you people miss out because I don't post all of my stories...Please, I don't care how many, I want at least one! Arigato!  
  
  
  



	2. When All That's Left Is Hope: Chapter 1

***Author's Note***Yo! I know it's taken me a very long time to get the second chapter to any of you out there that actually reads my stories, but at least I'm getting it to you. If you want my advice, wait until I have a lot of chapters up and then read them all. You'll probably enjoy it a lot more.  
Oh yeah, and about that thing I have on my profile, I decided to cancel that for this story since I already had a chapter coming along when I said that. I won't be making any more series for a while because, well, I'm just lazy.  
I hope you enjoy it!  
  
When All That's Left Is Hope: Chapter 1  
  
"Well, it looks like there is hope for this planet after all." Came a booming voice that seemed to come from the sky.  
  
Both Ranma and Akane looked around each other, dumbfounded. 'Where the hell did that come from?' Ranma thought to himself.  
  
"'That', as you so casually put it, Ranma, is Kami." Came a much more feminine sounding voice. "And show some respect!"  
  
"Sorry!" Ranma said quickly, already believing all of this. Akane just looked at Ranma and blinked.   
  
Akane snapped out of her dream-like state and asked a more thought-out question, "What's going on and why?"  
  
"You always were the one who thought things out faster. I thank you for that, it has saved me many of headaches over these many years." The now identified Kami said.  
  
"Thanks, I think..." Akane replied unsure of herself. "Are you gonna tell me, or is it 'something I have to find out for myself'?" She said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"...Then you always went and did something like that..." 'Kami' said in an exasperated tone. "I was just getting to that. I'm not going to be like one of those corny, self-discovery movies that you can tell the end simply by previews..." (Author's Note* Sorry, I just can't stand those movies and I couldn't resist putting that in there...)  
  
"Alright...then what is going on?" Ranma finally said after being silent for a while.  
  
"So it does have a brain after all!" The feminine voice said sounding very snotty.  
  
"Eh-hem! I believe he was asking me Satsuma..." Kami interrupted before she could go any further. "Sorry, my secretary is extremely smart, unfortunately, she has absolutely no manners whatsoever."  
  
Crack  
  
"What was that?!" Kami asked with concern laced in his voice.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that, staring up at the sky made my neck go stiff." Ranma said.  
  
"Oh yeah, we're still up here, aren't we?" Kami replied in revelation.  
  
Poof  
  
A puff of smoke appeared before Ranma and Akane. The smoke then cleared, revealing a no-nonsense looking, extremely beautiful 18 or so woman and a kindly looking, extremely handsome twenty or so man.   
  
The woman was wearing a thin-looking kimono that had a depiction of a mountainous beach with palm trees lining the sand. The water in the kimono was a deep pinkish blue from the rising sun near the horizon. Her obi was a crimson that contrasted the scene behind it enough that it was noticeable, but so the obi didn't take all of the attention away from beach.  
  
The man standing next to her was wearing a special outfit. It was actually whatever the person wanted to see. It could change from time to time depending on what the onlooker wanted and needed to see at that specific time. To him, it just looked like that of a peasant in China or Japan.  
  
Akane was the first to speak. "I'm assuming that you-" she pointed to the woman-"are Satsuma, and you-" she pointed to the man-"are Kami. Am I correct?"  
  
"That you are, Akane-chan." Kami gave a warm smile when Akane smiled triumphantly.  
  
"So...What are you guys doing here?" Ranma asked when he realized that he hadn't really said anything for a while.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, there's a threat coming to this planet and we need a few people to 'help' us fight it." Kami paused and then continued, "By 'help', we mean 'do it all by yourselves'." He gave them a sympathetic look.  
  
Oh great, someone else wants something from me... Ranma thought to himself.  
  
Sorry, Ranma, you were born to do this, it's your destiny and you can't change your destiny. Kami said in Ranma's head.  
  
"Ah! Don't do that!" Ranma yelled.  
  
"What just happened?" Akane asked.  
  
"He read my mind and scared the hell out of me by saying something in my head."  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
"That we were destined to do this."  
  
"What do you mean by de..." Akane trailed off when they looked up and saw that Kami and the woman were gone. Instead, there were students walking calmly into school.  
  
It was as if nothing had even happened.   
  
"Now that was weird..."  
  
"Must have been something in Kasumi's food this morning."  
  
"Definently."  
  
They looked at each other and shrugged. They turned to go into school, kicking Kuno on the way in.  
  
  
After school, Ranma and Akane were walking home in their signature fashion. They hadn't spoken about the incident this morning since it happened. They just assumed that they had imagined it.  
  
"Ranma, about that thing that happened this morning..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Things like that happen all the time in this city. I'm surprised you're not used to it by now."  
  
"Well, it's just that...that was really, really weird and, well, I was just wondering if you thought that it was real. You know, that we are actually going to have to save the world..."  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"  
  
High above, unseen to Ranma and Akane, Kami was looking down at them.  
  
"You have no idea what's about to happen, do you?" Kami said sadly. "I wish both of you the best of luck...you'll need it."  



End file.
